Weirdest Wedding Day
by Deidara's Girlfriend
Summary: it's about my dream anime wedding day i'm not going to say much because that will spoil it so read it and i hope you like it it's a romantic and vary funny i can be kind of difficult but it works out eventually so i hope you read it :3
1. Chapter 1 Preperations

**Weirdest Wedding day **

Chapter 1: preparations

Its 5:30 A.M. beep, beep the alarm sounds Jayde said yelling at her alarm clock "I know, I know oh, OH!" Jayde jumps out of her bed after she realizes that it's October 15th. "Oh my gosh it's my wedding day!" Ding, dong Jayde hears the door ding dong it sounds again, "hold on, hold on geez I'm coming." Jayde opens the door, "YOUR NOT READY YET!" Alyshia yells. "Ug no? I just got up, can't you tell?" "Yes I can, now where is your room mate Haruhi?" Alyshia asked as she rushes into the apartment. "Uh? Asleep why?" As Haruhi walks in "no I'm not I'm right here"

Haruhi is Jayde's best friend/ room mate. Jayde looks at her friend who was already dressed and she hands Jayde a bowl of fruit and waffles. "Oh come on I have to eat now?" Jayde asked all whiney "YES!" both the girls said at the same time. "Well can I at least wake up first?" "NO!" the girls said. "Ok don't bite my head off ok geez." Alyshia said "we have to get you to Sammy's house so hurry up and finish your food." As Jayde finishes eating, the girls get the car ready and leave to there friends house.

On the way Jayde was thinking to her self "I'm not a big party person why do they have to make such a big deal out of it?" When they arrived at there friends house Jayde's other two friends where standing outside waiting for them. Their names where Sammy and Juanita. "Jayde!" Juanita sighed "Well we have a lot to do" As Sammy drags Jayde inside the rest of the girls fallow. When they get into Sammy's big bathroom Juanita asks out loud "hum where should we start?" Haruhi who usually stays quiet suggested "what about the dress?" "Yes that's a fine idea now does any one know where it is?" Alyshia asked. "um I do" Juanita said "I'll go get it" as she walks off to go find the beautiful dress they have for Jayde.

Well there friend was gone they talked about what to do to Jayde's hair. When Juanita came back with a worried look on her face she whispered in Sammy's ear, "the dress is gone it's not where I put it two days ago" "WHAT!" Sammy said very loud which made Jayde laugh very hard. Alyshia who was starting to get agitated at Jayde. "JAYDE! Where is the dress!" all of the girls yelled at her and tried to get her to talk but she just smiled and said to the girls "somewhere where you can't find it." And Jayde started to laugh again. "hum? Didn't I see some misted placed rocks out front" Haruhi said then she left to go see. "Ah Ha! I was right!" Haruhi said when she came back holding a garment bag "is the dress messed up?" Alyshia asked. "No it's just fine see" Haruhi said as she pulled out the dress.

Juanita turned to Jayde as did the other girls Juanita asked "Jayde why are you doing this?" Alyshia also said "Jayde you need to quit this foolishness right now!" "You don't want to be married to Hikaru" Sammy wanted to know. "yes I do but I'm sooooo nervous I just can't help it I just do I don't think and I HATE dresses!" Jayde said

"Well to bad" Haruhi said "now put the dress on" as Haruhi handed the dress to her. The dress is a floor length dress that had long sleeves. At the end of the sleeves it pointed and had a very beautiful ring at the end of the point to place on her middle finger. The ring was there to hold the sheer piece of material that also attached at her waist and it hung down to the floor.

"Fine" Jayde said as she started to put the dress on she had Juanita button it for her in the back. "Awww you look sooooo beautiful" all the girls said. "No I look like a monkey in a stupid dress." You do not Sammy said almost ready to slap Jayde.

Sammy was braiding the front part of Jayde's hair then placed it like a crown on her head. After that she placed the rest of her hair in a beautiful bun. After they had fought with Jayde they managed to get her to put in the pearl drop earrings which also had a matching necklace that had a pearl drop pendent. Finally Juanita placed a tiara that had a veil attached to it that drugged 3 ½ feet past the dress. She placed it right in front of the bun.

Alyshia almost yelled "ahhhhh! What about the shoes." As Jayde tried to tip toe as quietly as she could, but Sammy and Juanita grabbed her before she could escape. "Dang I was so close" Jayde mumbled. After Alyshia and Haruhi left to go get the shoes Juanita and Sammy told Jayde to think of Hikaru in a tux. She stopped moving and started to blush very red. Alyshia and Haruhi came back with a pair of silver stilettos. "Oh my GOSH you're trying to kill me I'm going to break my ankle in those" Jayde practically yelled. And with that all four of the girls laughed. "Yes you're going to where them" Alyshia forced her to where them.

The girls finally left for the chapel. As soon as they go there Jayde wanted to leave. When they forced her out of the car and up the stairs they met Kaoru at the front door. Sammy asked "is your brother in there yet?" "yes he is now go finish getting dressed" Kaoru said. Ok the girls replied. The five girls met the rest of the bridesmaids now all of the bridesmaids are all long time friends of Jayde. The girls names where Nagisa, Kassy and Tohru. The dresses the bridesmaids where wearing where ether bright blue or bright green. Nagisa, Juanita, and Haruhi all had the green dresses and Sammy, Tohru, and Kassy all had the blue dresses. Alyshia who was the Maid of Honor whore a light purple dress. They all had small silver heels. The groomsmen where wearing black tuxes with blue and green ties except the Best man he has a purple tie. "And now every one is ready let's Go!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Wedding

3rd person POV (sorry very brief)

All of the bridesmaids and groomesman have all gone in all that was left is the ring barrers and flowergirls and maid of honor and best man. Alyshia had almost had to hold Jayde down because she got edgey. But then Kyoya said something and Jayde stiffined instantly and quit trying to get away. first the ring barers who were honey-senpi and momjii go in Jayde heard the crowd saying "AWww!." Then the flower girls who where maria and kisa the two girls where about halfway down the isle when the maid of honor and bestman left Alyshia looke dback and sid Good luck. Jayde saw no one left and started to tip-toe away untill she headr her que and Kyoya grabed her arm "OWWWW that hurts!" Jayde wimpered. Kyoya leand in and said if you don't get married to Hikaru i'll find you and your body will be mine." "I'll rape you" Kyoya said darkly with a hint of a smile on his lips. Jayde just looked scared. Kyoya led her down the isle. As they walked through the doors every one was in compleat awww. Jayde Just looked down in embarassment. I lookd back up to see Hikaru smiling like he had the best thing in the world.

Jayde POV

" Oh man Oh man!" I thought to myself "but i can't figgure out why Kyoya threatened me? he kinda scares me" i also thought. i giggeled Kyoya looked at me curiously. " I can't belive i'm getting married to my Hikaru". i started to look around at all my friends. i came across my friend shigure sohma i smiled at him and he smiled back. my eyes wandered to th back and the doors. Kyoya squiesed my arms i winced in pain, " Oh no you don't he wispered almost to silently. After that i just stared to the front and forced a smile on my face. " I knew there was no escape at this point so it didn't even cross my mind" i thought. As soon as i got closer to the alter Hikaru saw a hint of pain in my eyes and knew something was wrong. he held out his hands and i took them thankfuly and smiled. He leaned in and asked " Are you ok my love?" "yes" i told him Kyoya just grabed me a little harsher then necaceray" i said tring not to worie him. I could tell i wasn't working. Insted he just said "you look so beautiful and i'm glad your mine" he told me and just the thought of him kissing me i blushed a valiant red. He smiled again knowing that i'm his.

Hikaru POV

"WOW" I thought to myself dumbstruck at Jayde's beauty as she walked in. About half way to the alter she started to look around. Now i knew that when Jayde's embaressed she'll start to fidget but insted she looked around the room. first she saw her friend Shigure sohma and smiled at him. She wounder her eyes to the back and all of a sudden she looked at me instantly with a hint of pain in her eyes. At that point i knew something was wrong. just at that moment I saw Kyoya lean in ever so slightly and wispered something in her ear. As soon as she reached the alter i held out my hands for her. She grabed them instantly. I was shocked at this reaction, she acted almost scared. " hum i wounder what Kyoya did to make her act like this?" so i asked her " Are you ok my love " yes Kyoya just grabed my arm a little harshly thats all" she said tring not to worie me but to late i was woried that Kyoya did something to her before they walked in. So i told her " you look so beautiful i'm glad your mine." She looked down and blushed a beet red.

As the precher started to say the vows he said "repeat after me"  
"I promise to love and hold to my wife, even in sickness and in health". After i repeated what the preacher said he continued "as long as we both shall live, 'till death do we part"  
he finished and i repeated and then he turned to jayde and said " Jayde please repeast after me"  
" I promise to love and to hold to my husband even in sickness and in health" Jayde repeated in her soft beautiful voice.  
The precher continued " as long as we both shall live, 'till death do we part"after she had finished he asked the ring barrers to come forward.  
He told each of us to take a ring for the opisite personand place it on their finger. after we exchanged rings he turned to me and said  
"Hikaru do you take Jayde to love and to hold as your lawful wedded wife?" She looked at me with shineing eyes and i said " **I DO**!"  
I said and a big smile came out of her. He turned to Jayde and said "Jayde do you take Hikaru to love and to hold as your lawful wedded husband?" I looked at her hopfully "**Yes, I DO**!" she chirped.  
the preacher looked at both of us and said "you may kiss the bride!"

As i lifted up her vail and kissed her straight on her beautiful, soft lips. As she kissed me back we heard clapping she looked down and blushed even harder then before. She turned around and threw hre boque of flowers her friend Alyshia who was one of her best friends in the world caught the flowers.

I picked Jayde up and shimmied the garter down with my mouth and threw it into the crowed and Kiba caught it we all laught when he cought it in his mouth like a dog. Now we all are heading to the reception.


End file.
